


Kevin's Engorged Alien Belly

by SleepyLouG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Pregnancy, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLouG/pseuds/SleepyLouG
Summary: After an exciting encounter with an alien, Kevin watches closely as his body begins to change.
Kudos: 33





	Kevin's Engorged Alien Belly

Kevin laid in bed as he watched the naked alien walk back out onto the balcony and return to his ship. He had been trying to go to sleep when the alien arrived, his ship’s lights and sounds snapping Kevin to attention.

The alien had entered his bedroom as if he belonged there and proceeded to give Kevin the greatest fuck of his life. He still felt sore after taking the alien’s large, curved, and ribbed penis inside him.

Now he lay on the bed naked and alone, caressing his engorged cum-filled belly. Remembering the moment the alien stuffed him full nearly brought Kevin over the edge again.

His train of thought was interrupted by the alien cum in his belly, jostling. It moved and sloshed around to trigger hormonal reactions inside of him. Kevin flushed, his body turning warm as his belly continued to pulse and ripple as if he already had a baby inside him kicking up a storm.

He suddenly felt a series of pops in his abdomen. The hormones that had been triggered released several eggs from his ovaries and they began to travel down the fallopian tubes. The alien cum, acting as if it were a creature of its own, sloshed around faster, eager to fertilize the oncoming eggs. Kevin moaned and blushed further as he held onto his moving belly, watching with anticipation as his eggs were fertilized. There must’ve been many eggs released he noted, as he swore his belly had shrunk ever so slightly, the cum flooding into each egg.

Then, one by one, each egg dropped down and implanted itself deep into the wall of Kevin’s womb. Every time one was implanted, it sent shivers up his spine. By the time it was all over, Kevin was panting and on the verge of another orgasm.

His impregnation had rendered Kevin exhausted by the time it was over, and he soon passed out, covered in sweat and cum.

——

When Kevin awoke hours later, his belly had ballooned three times the size it was before. While he slept, his brood inside had grown rapidly. In just a few hours they were large and energetic, squirming around and kicking in the amniotic fluid and remaining cum. The brood’s limbs stretched the surface of his skin, creating bumps and dents.

It was difficult to say how many aliens were in his belly, or how big they would get. But he didn’t care. Kevin simply smiled and gently stroked his belly, eager at the prospect of becoming a father.


End file.
